All-terrain vehicles (hereinafter “ATV”) typically have a shorter wheelbase which gives the ATV increased maneuverability over longer wheelbased ATVs such as sandrails, desert trucks, and dune buggies. The shorter wheelbase however can have shortcomings compared to a longer wheelbase, for example, a shorter wheel base can have a rougher ride due in at least part to having shocks with less travel. It remains desirable to have an ATV with increased maneuverability along with more travel.